


Музыка далеких звезд

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Доктор не всегда знает, где и когда, зато всегда знает, кто. Но даже для него бывают сюрпризы.
Kudos: 1





	Музыка далеких звезд

Мальчишка – вернее, подросток – был высок ростом, неуклюж, да и выглядел глуповато.  
  
– Тебя здесь ничего не удивляет?  
Он помотал головой.  
Доктор обошел пульт управления ТАРДИС, сдерживая желание постучать о него лбом. Может, тогда на него снизойдет откровение: что делать с этим типом, вломившимся в приоткрытую дверь, будто за ним гналась толпа далеков?  
– А здесь много места! – заявил мальчишка, озираясь.  
Наконец-то заметил!  
Доктор вздохнул:  
– Обычно говорят, что она внутри больше, чем снаружи. Ты кто такой? – Он окинул взглядом незваного гостя. Судя по его виду и одежде, на этот раз ТАРДИС занесло на Землю, а точнее – в американскую глубинку, и примерно в середину двадцатого века. Что ж – любимая планета, любимый век; а он вечно возвращается на место своих потерь. Напоминая себе то ли преступника, то ли унылую вдовушку в букетом подувядших хризантем.  
Мальчишка, меж тем, помалкивал. Подошел к пульту, подергал, получил чувствительный разряд. Но не заревел – и то хорошо.  
– Как тебя зовут? – еще одна попытка хоть что-то у незваного гостя выяснить.  
– Она кусается, – снова не обратил на него внимания тот.  
– Если тебя потянуть за что-нибудь важное, тоже начнешь кусаться.  
А может, он просто глухой? Доктор уже подумывал перейти на язык жестов, как мальчишка пробурчал:  
– Ларч.  
– Что?  
– Зовут… Ларч…  
Голос у этого Ларча был такой, будто он все время говорил в расширяющуюся трубу. Были раньше… Или здесь и теперь есть эти примитивные заменители микрофона? Что ж, отвечает – значит, не глухой. Просто тормоз, или, как в этой стране начнут говорить лет через полсотни: «с ограниченными ментальными возможностями».  
  
В этой стране… Где-то здесь и сейчас старели, держась за руки, его Понды; лепила куличики из песка Сара Джейн; и еще даже не родилась Роза. А он зачем-то стоял и тратил время на глуповатого переростка.  
  
– Я… Не кусаюсь… Мама… Не разрешает. А они… Дразнятся.  
– Кто-о? – закатил глаза Доктор.  
– Мальчишки. Всегда… Меня… Обижают.  
Ну, конечно! Вечная история. В любое время и на любой планете ее обитатели травят тех, кто не похож на них, кто чем-то отличается. Особенно, если они такие, как этот Ларч – пусть и огромные, способные размазать любого из обидчиков по стенке, но стесняющиеся своей силы, да еще и глуповатые. Но если каждого из них спасать… На это жизни не хватит даже у повелителя времени.  
– Послушай, Ларч, я спешу, – на самом деле торопиться Доктору было некуда, но он давно усвоил, что иногда ложь бывает лучше правды. – Иди домой.  
– Не хочу, – он снова попытался пристроить зад на пульте управления, сперва покосившись – будет вспышка или нет. ТАРДИС, умница, сверкнула предупредительно, и Ларч побрел к двери. Но, уже почти взявшись за ручку, снова загудел: – Можно, я побуду еще немного?  
– И зачем ты мне нужен? Ну, скажи? – Доктор почти разозлился на это туповатое существо. – Скажи что-нибудь, объясни – почему я должен с тобой возиться? Ну, «умник»?  
И замолчал, ожидая, что мальчишка, наконец-то, уберется. Уберется, потому что во всем его жалком лексиконе не найдется такого слова, после которого Доктор вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, передумает и…  
– Пруд*.  
– Что?! – и оба сердца вдруг сбились с ритма. Как, как он догадался, нашел это – единственно верное?..  
– Они… Хотят… Бросить меня… В пруд. Говорят… Что такая… Орясина… Не утонет, – продолжил Ларч.  
Что ж, правильное слово он нашел, теперь не выставишь. «Балбес!» – мысленно обругал его Доктор, но вслух спросил:  
– Как ты думаешь, сколько времени твои приятели там проторчат?  
И тут же пожалел о своем вопросе.  
– Они… Мне… Не…  
Не докладывают, это понятно. Ну, а все-таки?  
Минут через десять удалось выяснить, что компания вполне может просидеть возле ТАРДИС до вечера, то есть до тех пор, пока одному из них не нужно будет сменить в лавке отца. Значит, если перенести их обоих на шесть часов вперед, можно будет… Нет, нельзя. ТАРДИС не любит маленькие временные расстояния, может закапризничать. Она и так в последнее время работала из рук вон, будто чувствовала настроение Доктора, тоже не радужное. Но торчать на одном месте, любуясь на этого бестолкового… впрочем, почему-то ведь ТАРДИС его впустила? А ведь она так же, как и сам доктор, порой не знала «когда и где», но всегда знала «кто». Потому и впустила этого Ларча. Значит, они быстренько слетают куда-нибудь… А куда, кстати?  
  
– Что бы ты хотел увидеть? – спросил Доктор и замолчал, настроившись на долгое ожидание. Но тот даже отвечать не стал, уставился непонимающе.  
– Что ты любишь? – продолжил расспросы Доктор, не представляя, что будет делать, если тот скажет «ничего». Хоть бы он, как все нормальные дети, любил сладости! Тогда можно будет свозить его на самую большую во вселенной фабрику мороженого или…  
– Музыку, – заявил Ларч. Доктор даже поперхнулся.  
– Какую?  
– Всякую… Но… Больше… Всего… Клавикорды…  
В следующие полчаса он рассказал, что этот инструмент стоит у них дома, является самой большой ценностью мамы Ларча, а его самого к нему не подпускают. Хотя, стоило маме скрыться за дверью – в лавку или к соседке, посудачить о том о сем – Ларч тут же снимал покрывало, открывал крышку и…  
  
Похоже, во всех вселенных лучший способ заставить ребенка сделать что-то хорошее – строго-настрого ему это запретить. За последние годы Ларч выучил все пьесы из той книжки, которая была верхней в стопке, а теперь приглядывался к следующей.  
Доктор попробовал вспомнить, какие крупные музыкальные события происходили во вселенной за время ее существования. Межгалактический рок-фестиваль на Марсе в 2417-ом? Нет, не подойдет – там ввели возрастной ценз, самыми младшими зрителями были десятилетние жители Ринары-7, где совершеннолетие наступает в девять, и мало кто доживает до тридцати. А человеческим детям младше восемнадцати и думать было нечего туда попасть. Поющие слизни с Нифэйра? Тоже не лучший выбор: там даже жюри приходилось то и дело щекотать, чтобы они не начали храпеть во время выступления очередной звезды. Что же придумать? Клавикорды, клавикорды… Этот инструмент чем-то напоминал орэо, популярное в одном дальнем конце Галактики. Жители планеты Мюран, где когда-то орео и появилось, сумели увлечь игрой на нем множество своих соседей. Каждые сто лет лучшие исполнители слетались на Мюран; официально – чтобы выбрать победителя конкурса. Вторая же цель была известна лишь нескольким посвященным, а Доктор, несмотря на природное любопытство, никогда не стремился оказаться в их тесном кругу.  
А в какой год лететь? Кажется, до будущего немного ближе, всего двадцать семь лет, а не семьдесят три, как до прошлого? При мысли о Фестивале, который прошел в 1979 году по местному летоисчислению, Доктор почувствовал что-то вроде озноба. Ах да, это же была «точка нестабильности» – место в пространстве и времени, в котором история написана как бы начерно и может быть изменена в любой момент. ТАРДИС такие места не любила, и сам он старался без нужды их не посещать. Значит, полетят на семьдесят лет назад.  
  
– Сейчас мы… – Доктор очень хотел рассказать про самый огромный во Вселенной зал лучшей Консерватории. Про световые эффекты, не имеющие ничего общего с техническими достижениями – это сама атмосфера планеты реагировала на прекрасные мелодии радужными переливами, по сравнению с которыми земное северное сияние казалось выцветшей картинкой. Хотел, но предпочел говорить с Ларчем на понятном ему языке: – Мы летим слушать музыку!  
  
ТАРДИС тряхнуло на взлете; Ларч, не успев ответить, нелепо взмахнул руками и… тоже взлетел. Правда, ненадолго. А приземлился спиной на пульт управления.  
___  
*Пруд – англ. Pond  
  
***  
  
ТАРДИС трясло, крутило, будто в водовороте, сжимало и растягивало. Доктор всем телом ощущал ее боль, гнев, растерянность.  
Вот с треском рухнула одна из потолочных плит, где-то захлопали двери…  
Ларч скорчился у стены, из последних сил держась за какую-то рукоятку. Какую-то? О, нет!  
Наружная дверь распахнулась, и глупого мальчишку вынесло в открытый космос, втянуло туда, будто окурок в раструб пылесоса. Доктор едва успел ухватить его за шиворот, но как удержать такую громадину?  
«ТАРДИС, пожалуйста!»  
Еще немного – и для его несостоявшегося спутника путешествие закончится…  
– Тут звезды… – лицо Ларча было таким счастливым, будто он сидел на скамейке в саду, а не висел над бездной, выпав на ходу из неисправной машины времени. У Доктора дыхание перехватило.  
«ТАРДИС!!!»  
  
«Спасибо…»  
Дверь снова захлопнулась, и, кажется, на это у его корабля ушли последние силы: ТАРДИС со свистом полетела вниз, упала на что-то твердое, затряслась, будто в лихорадке. У Доктора тоже не было сил пошевелиться: лежал, все еще сжимая воротник Ларча.  
От потолка вдруг отделилась еще одна плита. Она опускалась, сверкая гранями, медленно, как будто для нее время вдруг изменило скорость. А для самого Доктора оно, казалось, остановилось совсем: он едва успел разжать пальцы, будто намертво впившиеся в рубашку Ларча, как плита обрушилась на пол лезвием гильотины, правое запястье обожгло резкой болью.  
«Нет, не может быть! Только не снова!»  
Кисть правой руки будто начисто срезало. Пол тут же залило кровью, а Доктор, все еще не веря в случившееся, рассматривал культю, стараясь не потерять сознание от боли раньше, чем начнется регенерация.  
«Наконец-то!»  
Руку обдало теплом, боль будто схлынула, отступила, как отступает океан во время отлива, порой снова накатывая волнами, но уже дальше и дальше, слабее и слабее…  
  
Доктор пошевелил только что выросшими пальцами: они работали не хуже прежних. Ну что ж, очередное приключение – а разве можно без них? Теперь стоило проверить – как там Ларч? Конечно, он до сих пор неплохо держался, но Доктор мог бы назвать немного детей его возраста, которые не пришли бы в ужас при виде отрубленной человеческой руки. Да и о ней надо было позаботиться: поместить в питательный раствор, как и прошлую. Вдруг тоже пригодится, как пригодилась та для создания Джона Смита?  
  
Доктор с усилием поднял ушедшую дюйма на три в пол плиту, сдвинул ее в сторону. Ларч сидел на корточках и озирался. Рядом с ним темнело пятно свежей крови, но самой руки видно не было. Куда же она делась?  
– Ларч, ты не видел тут… такой… странной вещи? Она похожа на руку, и должна была…  
– Звезды… Красивые...  
Доктор невесело усмехнулся: а он почти забыл, с кем имеет дело! Интересно, когда до этого глупого создания дойдет смысл вопроса? Его рука ведь не может бесконечно где-то валяться, ее надо, пока не поздно, скорей уложить в специальный сосуд.  
– Та… вещь… убежала.  
– Что значит: убежала?!  
Ларч пошевелил пальцами, показывая. Если ему верить, получалось, что отрубленная кисть, по паучьи перебирая «лапами», пустилась в самостоятельное путешествие куда-то в сторону пульта управления.  
– Вещь хороший.  
Ларч встал на четвереньки, заглянул в щель между нижним краем пульта и полом:  
– Вещь там.  
Доктор тоже наклонился, всмотрелся в темноту. Его бывшая рука действительно забилась в угол, отвернулась ладонью к стене, будто… обиделась на него! Но что за ерунда – отрубленные конечности не умели обижаться! Правда, и самостоятельно передвигаться – тоже.  
– Вещь! – Доктор и не думал, что голосище Ларча может звучать так ласково. – Не сердись! Иди к нам!  
Рука сделала по направлению к ним пару неуверенных шагов.  
– Вещь? – Доктор тоже позвал ее, стараясь говорить как можно дружелюбнее. И рука потопала к ним уверенней.  
Выползла из своего убежища, остановилась напротив, будто изучая их с Ларчем. Похоже, что увиденное (или почувствованное, ей же нечем видеть?) руке… вернее, как они ее спонтанно назвали, «Вещи» понравилось: замахала приветственно. Потом повернулась и побежала к двери. Доктор тоже пошел за ней: надо же было понять, где и когда они приземлились.  
За его спиной оторвался и рухнул на пол кусок стены.  
  
Дверь заклинило, и Доктору пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы ее открыть. А выйдя наружу, он больше всего на свете захотел войти обратно и улететь с этой планеты навсегда.  
Из-под ТАРДИС торчали чьи-то ноги.  
  
– А куда мы прилетели? – спросил Ларч. Доктор покачал головой:  
– Определенно, не в Канзас.  
  
Торчащие ноги вдруг стали полупрозрачными, через них хорошо просматривалась примятая трава. Вот она стала видна отчетливее, будто человек, которому на голову свалилась потерявшая управление ТАРДИС, таял у них на глазах. Таял, пока совсем не исчез.  
Да что же тут – и где, кстати? – творится?!  
  
***  
  
Они с Ларчем и пристроившейся у него на плече Вещью шли по лесу. На первый взгляд – весеннему, но тогда там происходило что-то странное: не успевшие распуститься ярко-голубые листья прямо на глазах краснели и опадали. Кстати, по их цветам Доктор сумел понять, куда же они прилетели. По крайней мере, с местом ТАРДИС не ошиблась: они были на Мюране, весной. А именно по весне жители планеты и устраивали свои музыкальные фестивали. Осталось понять, какой это год. А заодно – что же такое с окружающим миром.  
  
Лес кончился довольно быстро, сменившись сначала цветущим лугом (головки некоторых цветов поникли, нераспустившиеся бутоны потемнели и съежились), потом бегущая через него тропинка привела Доктора и Ларча в небольшую деревню. Там тоже везде были видны следы разрушений: ограды покосились, на оранжевом дорожном покрытии тут и там ветвились трещины. Впрочем, на настроении жителей это не отражалось: из домов доносилась тихая музыка, при первых же звуках которой физиономия Ларча приняла мечтательное выражение. На центральной площади рядами стояли стулья всех цветов и размеров – от складных офисных до разноцветных пляжных лежаков. Сидевшие на них мюранцы, не отрываясь, смотрели в огромный экран, на котором похожий на насекомое-палочника тип в черном фраке играл на орэо медленную, какую-то тягучую мелодию. Ларч остановился, уставился на музыканта, открыв рот.  
– Жди меня здесь, – сказал ему Доктор перед тем, как отправиться на разведку. Впрочем, никакой уверенности в том, что мальчишка его услышал, у него не было: слишком уж зачарованно тот смотрел в экран.  
  
***  
  
Доктора часто удивляло то, как на некоторых планетах серьезные технические достижения уживаются с примитивным общественным укладом. Мюран принадлежала именно к таким. Пока служитель местного храма налаживал связь с центральным, Доктор расхаживал по темному залу, рассматривал на заменяющих окна экранах сцены из местной жизни: посевная, сбор урожая, сезон свадеб. Музыкальный фестиваль… Так, а это что-то новенькое! Три человека – вернее, местных жителя – сидели за тремя орэо и вдохновенно играли. Эта картина тоже была бы привычной, особенно для проходившего сейчас торжества, если бы орэо стояли один за другим, а не треугольником – каждое в одной из вершин, а музыканты не сидели лицом к друг другу и к странному сооружению в центре, тоже будто состоявшему из переплетающихся, светящихся треугольников. И если бы у них, музыкантов, не было по три руки.  
  
Служитель вернулся довольно быстро. Его лицо, и раньше не лучившееся весельем, стало совсем мрачным.  
– Вы были правы, Доктор. Планета умирает. В это столетие ее Мелодия не будет сыграна, а значит, нечему будет поддерживать связь между важнейшими структурами нашего...  
Он говорил и говорил, пересказывая очередное учение очередного человеческого общества. Доктор почти за тысячу лет узнал их множество. Всем людям нужно во что-то верить. Самое паршивое – иногда эти верования и вправду были основаны на фактах. Осыпавшиеся листья и увядшие цветы – факт. Скорая смерть этого мира, которая концентрическими кругами разойдется по всей Вселенной и рано или поздно приведет ее к полному разрушению – всего лишь теория.  
Надо сказать, довольно пугающая теория.  
– В главном храме вам смогут лучше, подробнее все объяснить. Хотите отправиться туда немедленно?  
Доктор очень хотел, но надо было сперва забрать с площади Ларча – не стоило его надолго оставлять без присмотра. Слишком уж он непредсказуемые события то и дело вокруг него закручивались. А им дво… троим на сегодня и так хватит.  
  
***  
  
Попасть в главный храм оказалось нетрудно: они с Ларчем и, конечно же, Вещью, которая («который» - как-то поправил его Ларч и был, в сущности, прав) неплохо устроился на его плече, вошли в приоткрытую служителем боковую дверь, а вышли уже совсем в другом месте. Там тоже был зал с экранами вместо окон, но куда больше и светлее. Посреди него стояли три орэо – точь-в-точь как на картинке. Только музыканты за ними не сидели.  
  
Служитель там оказался таким же разговорчивым, как и в деревне.  
Он и объяснил Доктору, почему его рука, вместо того, чтобы быть простой отрубленной конечностью, плавающей в питательном растворе, вдруг превратилась в Вещь. Оказывается, это было особенностью планеты – само собой, не всегда, а раз в сто лет. Вовремя же они здесь появились! Жалко только, что с датой ТАРДИС все-таки ошиблась, попав именно в «точку нестабильности».  
– Исполнителей должно быть трое, всегда только трое, – продолжал служитель. – Первый, Второй и Третий – так мы их называем. Девять рук – как девять уровней нашей планеты, девять планет нашей звезды, девять цветов радуги… Они играют Мелодию каждые сто лет, и это дает возможность нашему миру и дальше существовать. Сейчас их осталось двое – третий погиб сегодня утром.  
– Но откуда вы знаете? Вы нашли тело?  
Служитель печально улыбнулся:  
– Это невозможно – от них не остается оболочки.  
Доктор вспомнил торчащие из-под ТАРДИС ноги, исчезнувшие у него на глазах, и ему вдруг показалось, что в светлом и теплом зале резко похолодало.  
– Да это и не нужно, – продолжил служитель. – Его товарищи почувствовали его смерть. Теперь мы все обречены. Еще день-другой – и все.  
– А мы? – непроизвольно вырвалось. – Неужели правда то, что гибель вашей планеты – только начало?  
– Вы имеете в виду Вселенную? Ну что вы, она протянет куда дольше, минимум пару месяцев.  
Но Доктор не хотел так быстро сдаваться:  
– Неужели нигде нельзя найти людей с такими же… способностями?  
– Конечно, можно. Они живут на четвертой планете. Но наши технологии не позволяют ни переместиться туда или оттуда, ни дать им понять, как мы в них нуждаемся. Так что, думаю, нам осталось недолго.  
  
– Но это же такая чепуха! – Доктор даже не представлял, что решение задачи может быть настолько простым. – Если ваши великие музыканты с тремя руками живут сравнительно недалеко, мы быстренько туда сгоняем и привезем их! Если понадобится – целую армию. Места для всех хватит! Вы не знаете, как нам побыстрее попасть к ТАРДИС?  
Служитель подошел к одной из дверей:  
– Представьте себе то место, в котором хотите оказаться.  
– Представил.  
– Теперь входите, – дверь распахнулась, оттуда потянуло запахом земли и слежавшихся листьев. Доктор шагнул через порог.  
  
– ТАРДИС… – Он застыл у края поляны, на которую они когда-то приземлились. – Нет, этого не может быть!  
Никуда они не полетят. ТАРДИС тоже умирала – как и все на этой планете. Полуоткрытая дверь чуть поскрипывала – будто вот-вот совсем оторвется. Даже внутри стало как будто теснее.  
  
Выход надо было искать здесь – если он, конечно, был.  
  
***  
  
– Но неужели нельзя сыграть эту Мелодию вдвоем? – спросил он, когда они снова оказались в храме. – Один музыкант – одной рукой, второй – обеими?  
Служитель покачал головой:  
– Невозможно найти двух человек, которые смогли бы настолько тонко чувствовать друг друга, как это необходимо для правильного исполнения Мелодии. Когда-то мы пытались – ничего не вышло. Должна быть одна душа… И три руки.  
И тут Доктора осенило:  
– Я могу сыграть! Вернее, я мы с... – он указал взглядом на Вещь, – с ним.  
Служитель просветлел лицом:  
– Мы были бы признательны.  
Конечно, Доктор в жизни не подходил к орэо, но ведь если учесть, что оно ненамного отличалось от других известных ему инструментов… Справятся! Пожалуй, этот способ спасения Вселенной сможет претендовать на самый оригинальный в его послужном списке.  
– Вот и чудесно! Где ваши ноты? – повернулся он к служителю.  
– Ноты?  
– Ну да. Ноты, партитура, Великий Таинственный Свиток, «Программа действий для спасителя мира»… Где оно? Где написано то, что я должен сыграть?  
– Но у нас нет никаких записей. То, что вы должны сыграть, – пояснил служитель, наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд Доктора, – написано здесь, – он прикоснулся к его груди. Люди называли эту точку романтичным словосочетанием «солнечное сплетение», а мюранцы считали, что там у жителей их планеты находится душа. – Вы просто _знаете_, что нужно играть.  
Доктор не знал. Не знал, не представлял, какие звуки нужно извлечь из этого инструмента, чтобы планета перестала рассыпаться. И чтобы вслед за ней не полетел в тартарары весь его мир.  
  
Ларч, все это время бродивший по залу, подошел к одному из орэо. Коснулся пальцами клавиш, и они отозвались. Воздух задрожал и – показалось или на самом деле? – в одном из углов промелькнул слабый фиолетовый отблеск.  
Доктор усмехнулся:  
– Ларч! А ты знаешь, что нужно играть?  
Тот с явной досадой отвернулся от инструмента:  
– Знаю…  
– Откуда?  
И снова тот не счел нужным ответить. Снова опустил руки на клавиатуру. Вещь скользнул по его рукаву, опустился рядом, будто ожидая продолжения.  
  
Служитель расцвел в улыбке:  
– Кажется, мы нашли третьего! Можно начинать! – торжественно объявил он, и возле двух других инструментов оказались трехрукие музыканты. Очевидно, «Первый» и «Второй».  
– Нет-нет-нет! – Доктор замотал головой. Пальцы соскользнули с шелковой ткани, когда он попробовал удержать служителя за рукав. – Вы не представляете, кому хотите доверить такую… игру! Это бестолковый подросток с Земли, что где-то на краю мира! Он и собственное имя может вспомнить только со второй попытки!  
Служитель улыбнулся:  
– Это все неважно. Он _знает_, а это для нас главное… К тому же, – вздохнул он, – выбора у нас все равно нет.  
Выбор был всегда – это Доктор точно знал. Просто иногда его приходилось делать между исключительно паршивыми вариантами. Например, сейчас.  
  
Ларч опустился на табуретку, наверняка даже не задавшись вопросом, откуда та рядом с ним взялась. Первый и Второй заняли места в других углах треугольника. Потом служитель то ли подал какой-то знак, то ли они и правда _знали_, когда вступать – так, чтобы это было одновременно. Мелодия зазвучала – сначала тихо, будто она осторожно входила в мир, прислушиваясь к нему, изучая… Мир отвечал ей разноцветными вспышками, рядом с которыми знаменитое северное сияние Земли показалось бы блеклым и скучным.  
И в эту минуту Доктор забыл обо всем.  
  
Ларч играл, что-то странное, непохожее на то, что Доктору хоть раз в жизни приходилось слышать. Между его рук прыгал Вещь, непостижимым образом угадывая, на какую клавишу нажать. Стены храма слегка вибрировали, а где-то за ними восстанавливалась, оживала Вселенная.  
  
И ТАРДИС тоже восстанавливалась. Еще немного – и можно будет улетать. Все получилось: история в очередной раз пошла по правильному пути.  
  
У них все получилось.  
  
***  
  
– Мы… Хорошо… Полетали! – улыбнулся Ларч. – Спасибо!  
Доктор развел руками:  
– Мы едва не угробили Вселенную, но к счастью, ее снова удалось спасти. Не без твоей помощи, само собой. И одна из моих конечностей – в который раз – от меня отделилась, превратившись в нечто, которое ты совершенно правильно назвал «Вещью». Впрочем… В другом ты тоже прав: именно это и называется «Хорошо полетали»!  
Ларч почти вышел, но вдруг снова просунул в дверь голову:  
– Э-э-э… Этот… Вещь? Он же вам больше не нужен?  
Доктор задумался:  
– Трудно сказать. Выбрасывать точно не буду, но вряд ли в ближайшее время понадобится. Не хочешь ли ты сказать, мой высокий друг, что готов о нем заботиться?  
– Я хочу.  
Ларч так целенаправленно потопал к пульту управления, на котором прилег отдохнуть Вещь, что Доктор был вынужден схватить его за рубашку:  
– Стоп-стоп! Ты представляешь, что подумают соседи, если ты потопаешь по улице, неся перед собой банку с отрубленной человеческой рукой? А твоя мама что скажет?  
Похоже, мама такого не одобрила бы – плечи у Ларча поникли, лицо вытянулось.  
– И зачем тебе Вещь? У тебя что, совсем нет друзей?  
– Нет…  
Доктор вздохнул: вечно с этими детьми одни неприятности!  
– ТАРДИС! – попросил. – Ну, придумай что-нибудь! Ты сможешь, я знаю.  
Какое-то время она не отзывалась, а потом…  
– Спасибо! О, нет… Дорогая, я такого и не ожидал! Я даже не думал, что ты все еще умеешь подстраиваться под нужную эпоху!  
ТАРДИС обиженно мигнула оранжевыми огоньками. Доктор почти с благоговением протянул Ларчу простую деревянную шкатулку:  
– Ты просто не представляешь, что это такое! Это часть ТАРДИС, моей ТАРДИС! Она сохраняет все ее свойства – кроме, разве что, способности к передвижению в пространстве и времени. Но, думаю, со временем и эту проблему она решит. Зато она умеет то, чем давно не радовала меня ТАРДИС настоящая – подстраиваться под окружающую обстановку. В разных домах она будет выглядеть совершенно по-разному, но всегда именно так, что никому и в голову не придет заподозрить что-то. Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Это шкатулка?  
Что ж, еще одна великолепная речь пропала зря.  
– Да, – он похлопал Ларча по плечу. – Это шкатулка. В некотором роде, новый дом Вещи. А теперь вам пора, – Доктор нетерпеливо подтолкнул загостившегося мальчишку к выходу.  
– Я… Я буду… Хорошо… О нем… Заботиться, – донеслось уже с улицы.  
Почему-то Доктор в этом не сомневался. И мысленно желал удачи всем троим: и Ларчу, бестолковому спасителю Вселенной. И этому… которого теперь зовут «Вещь». И маленькой ТАРДИС.  
  
***  
  
**Десять лет спустя**  
  
– Опять выгнали.  
– Опя-а-ать?!  
Ларч опустился на диван, жалобно скрипнули пружины. И мать тоже «заскрипела» – но привычно, почти не раздражающе. Ларч иногда с удивлением вспоминал времена, когда сначала боялся ее, потом злился. Сейчас и ее визги, и размахивание перед его носом то скалкой, то кочергой, воспринимались им так же, как назойливое, но безвредное жужжание комара. Да и слова он знал наизусть. Что он, Ларч, бездельник, на которого она потратила лучшие годы. Что он весь в своего дурня-папашу. Что идиота мечтательного ни один хозяин не будет держать у себя. Что эту дрянь в закрытой коробке, на которую он вечно любуется, она выкинет к дьяволовым, не к ночи будь помянут, рогам!  
Ларч поднялся, достал из шкафа старый – кажется, еще отцовский – рюкзак. Почему-то в него влезало больше вещей, чем в любой другой. Впрочем, ему складывать туда было почти нечего: рубашку и пару белья на смену и его единственное сокровище – шкатулку с Вещью.  
Забросил рюкзак на плечо и, не обращая внимания на вопли и удары скалки, шагнул через порог.  
  
***  
  
Шел он долго, по улицам и обочинам дорог. Куда именно – не представлял. Ночевал в поле, питался то найденными в лесу ягодами, то тем, чем делились фермеры. В обмен он помогал им по хозяйству: разгребал навоз, колол дрова. Пару раз отрывал листочки от наклеенных на заборах объявлений и заходил по указанным там адресам, надеясь куда-нибудь устроиться. В автомастерской ему отказали сразу. Фермер, казалось, сначала даже обрадовался, а потом вдруг погрустнел:  
– Да я ж тебя, красавчик, не прокормлю.  
Должность дворецкого в «доброжелательной и консервативной» семье его не привлекала, да и шансов ее получить почти не было. Его и из обычных, рядовых слуг два раза выгоняли. Но к тому времени Ларч не ел уже два дня, а на собеседованиях иногда поили чаем.  
  
***  
  
Чай оказался странным – горьким и пахучим, а печенье к нему, пусть несколько бесформенное и отдававшее плесенью, было необычайно вкусным. Ларч вертел одно в пальцах, раздумывая – то ли съесть сразу, то ли попробовать спрятать. Выручил Вещь, подкравшись и стянув с тарелки сразу три. Что ж, даже если с работой не выгорит, ужин у них будет.  
– Значит, вы работали конюхом, продавцом в лавке, коммивояжером, разносчиком пиццы, раздавали листовки на улицах, мыли машины, изображали Франкенштейна для магазина «Город вечеринок» и красили заборы? – Гомес Аддамс, попыхивая сигарой, перечислял те места, откуда Ларча уже выгоняли. Тому оставалось только кивать. – Мортиша! Ты не представляешь, какой удивительно разносторонний молодой человек хочет у нас работать!  
– Я всецело доверяю твоему выбору, mon сher, – в комнату вплыла красавица в черном.  
– Тиш! Твой французский! – Гомес подскочил, как ужаленный, бросился к ней, но она лишь покачала головой:  
– Сначала наймем дворецкого, а потом… Потом французский.  
– Ах, да! Ларч! Я вас нанимаю! Маман объяснит вам, что к чему. А мы… дорогая! – он подхватил под локоть жену и направился к двери. На пороге обернулся: – А правда, что вас отовсюду выгоняли за мечтательность и ужасно громкий голос?  
– Да, господин Гомес.  
– Невероятно! – Великолепно! – Потрясающе! – с этими словами чета Аддамсов вышла из гостиной.  
  
Ларч огляделся и… Не-ет! Неужели и в этом доме он не задержится? Что ж, это могло бы стать рекордом: ни из одного места его не выгоняли уже через пять минут. Но кто будет держать у себя слугу, у которого в коробке сидит живая человеческая рука?  
Маленькая девочка с тонкими черными косичками залезла в его рюкзак и вытащила маленькую ТАРДИС – в этом доме она снова изменилась, став красивой шкатулкой из черного дерева. А еще она открылась, и это, пожалуй, было самым невероятным: никогда еще Вещь не показывался посторонним. А теперь устроился на коленях у девчонки и активно жестикулировал.  
– Оно настоящее? – спросила та.  
Ларч кивнул.  
– Мне оно нравится!  
– Он. Это не «оно», его зовут Вещь.  
– Это хорошо, потому что «Оно» - это папин кузен. Если бы твоего друга звали так же, мы бы их путали. Вензди Аддамс, – протянула руку девочка. Вещь пожал детскую ладошку и снова зашевелил пальцами.  
– Он говорит, что ему очень приятно познакомиться, – послышался от дверей скрипучий голос. – Я – Маман. Вы Ларч, наш новый дворецкий?  
Он кивнул.  
– А это ваш приятель? – Маман ткнула кривым пальцем в ту сторону, где сидели Вензди и Вещь.  
Еще кивок: что ни говори, а общаться жестами куда привычней и приятней, чем разговаривать.  
– Ему у нас понравится! – пообещала Маман, устраивая маленькую ТАРДИС в центре стола.  
  
Почему-то Ларч подумал, что так оно и будет. И что в этом доме ему самому хотелось бы остаться как можно дольше. Можно даже навсегда.  
Послышался звук, очень похожий на тот, с которым взлетала и садилась ТАРДИС-старшая. Вещь высунулся из нее и протянул Маман два письма.  
– Неужели почта? Спасибо, Вещь! – заулыбалась та.  
  
Ларч тоже улыбнулся – мысленно, само собой – и пошел знакомиться с их новым домом.


End file.
